


I wanna tear you apart

by UdSoul



Series: Assholes in love [15]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Disturbing Fluff, Kindalove, Kink (if you can call it that), Loki is dark, M/M, Murder, Nothing is allright here, Temporary Character Death, They both are not right in the head, Tony is dark, Triggers, Unhealthy Relationships, You Have Been Warned, insane, not safe, typical of the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 18:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UdSoul/pseuds/UdSoul
Summary: Tony Stark cheated death on daily basis. He, also, adored danger and that moment between life and death...Then Loki happened, and Tony just took the best from both worlds.Because, among everything else, Tony was a kinky bastard.





	I wanna tear you apart

He had to admit that Stark was onto something with his obscene love for red. The flashy colour truly suited him. Especially when it was blood rich, trickling down his wrecked thighs, highlighted by black bruises shaped as his palms.

Loki dragged his eyes over the ruined body of barely breathing mortal. His feverish gaze lingering on the long gashes that stretched from mortal’s torso and disappeared behind his shoulders, punctured by savage bites that were bleeding generously.

Stark’s wrists were twisted in an unnatural angle, and Loki was positive that he broke his pelvis in his eagerness.

Oh, it was glorious, and Loki adored every second of it; and, thus, he could not, in good conscience, call the feelings he harbored for Stark love.

What he was doing with the man couldn’t be even called abuse. It was plain torture.

It is not of any surprise to note that it didn’t bother Loki. He was known for being a heartless monster, or so the Papers said, anyway.

It was quite unnerving to note that Tony Stark was here; restrained, thoroughly used and on the brink of death.

Oh, Loki had his fun. He took in every twisted way he had desired, and honestly, was he the one to blame that mortal couldn’t take it?

He warned him. Stark did not listen.

Stark’s broken chest heaved and froze.

Loki sighed, planting a fleeting kiss on his temple and called his seithr.

*@*

It started well, like it always did.

Stark had teased him, igniting the flame and Loki followed, like a dumb moth he was.

He kissed and bit the darker skin, wrapping the green silk around the mortal’s wrists gingerly, being careful not to break the bone. Stark moaned prettily, and begged him to tie him tighter, Loki concurred, but kept his strength in check.

Then that body, those lips, that voice and those pleas.

_More, harder, FASTER! More, more, more. MY GOD, PLEASE!_

Loki snapped. He always did. He couldn’t refuse him, because, Nines, he wanted Anthony viciously. He was a drug that rubbed him of higher senses, and it did not help that the madman craved it. Nines, Loki couldn’t comprehend how he could.

“A fucking decade, Malificent!” Anthony grumbled, rolling his shoulders, and ripping Loki out of his miserable reminiscing for a moment.

Loki watched Anthony with an unreadable expression, his nonexisting heart beating frettingly in his chest, waiting to be discarded. It always wondered will this be the day when Anthony leaves him for good?

A decade it was. Anthony did not leave.

But what did it matter?

It didn’t matter that Anthony was accepting of him. It did not matter that Anthony wanted, and spurred him on. It didn’t matter that Loki resurrected Anthony every time, imploring him to forgive his yet another mishap.

It didn’t matter that they both enjoyed it, because Loki slipped into the whirlpool of self-loathing the instant the obsessiveness faded.

Loki hated those understanding brown eyes that looked at him with love and encouraged his insanity.

He will be forgiven again. It made him furious till the point when he wanted to rip Anthony apart, so he could be free from this bitter-sweet hell.

And he did it, admittedly. And it was glorious, unfortunately, and he yearned to do it again, and again, and again…

A painful tug on his hear snapped Loki out of his righteous self-pitying carnival.

“What!?” Loki growled, then blinked and snapped his mouth shut. This was not the time to be arrogant. It was the time to be humble and plead Anthony to stay, because a monster he may be, but he was no fool.

He could abhor the arrangement they were in. He could despise the lack of self-control and dependency he had developed. However, it changed nothing, because he couldn’t bear to live without the love Anthony gave him.

“You weren’t listening. “Anthony remarked, and Loki instantly focused on him, making the mortal squirm. Loki smirked at the sight, exhaling his relief. Anthony looked amused and fond. So, it was safe to presume today will not be the day.

“You were saying…” Loki prompted coaxing him to come closer and sit on his lap. Anthony smiled at him and didn’t hesitate to settle in his embrace.

“I said “let’s marry”” Anthony repeated, and Loki’s breath hitched.

“You cannot be serious…” _I have been killing you, almost every night, for a decade. _Loki wanted to add and then thoroughly doubt Anthony’s sanity, but he did that every night, and Anthony’s response was unwavering.

“Why not? We are good together. I vote we make it last, and maybe make me immortal? Undoubtedly, it would be that much harder to deconstruct me, but I kept wantin’ to deconstruct you too, just a bit…Thoughts?”

“You are mad.” Loki concluded stunned beyond shock.

“Mhmh. Is that a no?”

“No.”


End file.
